8 Wondrous Weapons of Alvaron
The 8 Wondrous Weapons of Alvaron are a set of eight weapons created by the master blacksmith Alvaron long ago. Alvaron was a gentle old man as well as a user of the . With this magic though he could only create weapons. Alvaron toiled for years to craft the most powerful set of weapons he could and eventually did. Amongst the pile of discarded metal stood eight wondrous weapons. Four aligned to evil and four aligned to good. As the years passed the weapons fell into various hand and were passed on to the next user through-ought the years. Thought the weapons all had extremely unique powers they were also harder to wield due to large amount of power required to control them. They were also all made to be indestructible tools that would live long after the age of man, an everlasting memento of the human race. History The history of these blades throughout the ages have been shrouded in mystery, however certain key figures all around the world have possessed these weapons, leading some to believe them to be the symbols of rulers. Though the blades are famous in some places other places have never heard of them. Currently only three places in Ishagar even know they exist. Weapons Each of the eight weapons has three forms. A basic form that can be used to fight and is usually useful if the opponent is weak or they don't want to give away the power they possess. The second form is mostly generic and is a basic power-up that almost every user of the weapon gains through it may differ slightly it is almost always the same for every user of the same weapon. The third form is the most powerful and is unique to every user of a certain weapon, though it is possible for a form to repeat. Another thing to note is the weapon is magically bond to its user. It can be used by others but only as a basic weapon, only it's user can activate its full potential. Gilgamesh Gilgamesh is a large right handed gauntlet. It seems to be partially made of machinery, allowing it to fit the wearers arm by adjusting itself. The entire gauntlet is gold besides white crystals that appear at each middle joint on fingers. In its most basic form the gauntlet seems to be unbreakable armor that fits anyone. However it also packs an extremely serious punch. Though none of its power are active it can break swords with enough power behind a punch. One can only imagine what a direct hit to the body would look like. *'First Form': The first form for all of the users is relatively similar. The gauntlet will begin absorbing light, glowing a bright white when at its max. This allows the gauntlet to throw extremely powerful enhanced punches though they must be recharged. The rate of light absorption is also increased depending on the time of day, making it optimal for use in the daytime. Another interesting thing to note is that for some users the punch actually creates a longer range but less damaging shockwave, while in others it must connect but it is much more powerful of a hit. *'Second Form 1': The first second form ever recorded did not seem to change the user at all. In addition to this the gauntlet barely went through any changes. It simply gained a permanent white glow. Though the changes may not be impressive the powers are. This form is capable of firing off massive shockwaves from every punch, essentially allowing for one to destroy someone from a long distance. It was recorded that the user of this completely sieged a castle from a range, slowly taking out large chucks of it with his blows. It should also be noted that time of day no longer affects it. The most powerful attack ever recorded in this form was the user firing off a massive punch that flattened a town but undid the second form. *'Second Form 2': The second second form ever recorded did not change the user in the slightest but did change the weapon a bit. The weapon gained four panels around each of the knuckles on the gauntlet. These panels would open to reveal streams of white light that sprang from them and floated behind the glove. This form was apparently close range as right before impact the light would all suck into the holes and the panels would close, causing the hit to release a massive shockwave. This could be used to displace the ground or simply blow through almost any defenses. The most powerful attack recorded with this weapon was a full on blow to the side of a castle, causing half of it to immediately crumble and crack the rest enough to where it was barely stable. *'Second Form 3': The second third form ever recorded severely changed the look and shape of the gauntlet. The machinery slit apart to leave just a line of gauntlet down each finger and the collection of white gems in the center of the hand. The rest of the machinery forms a makeshift cover around their arm. Also unlike the other two its power differs as well. The weapon can create a large hand out of light that is invisible to all but the user and mirrors the movements they make with their right hand. This hand is extremely strong and durable, being able to stand up against extreme force. The most powerful attacks recorded with this weapon was using the hand to fly high before falling at such a pace they created a crater upon impact. Isaac Judas Judas is large dagger. It has a straight cross guard that has three red jewels embedded in it on each side. The pommel has another red gem lying within it. The blade of the dagger is bent, kind of like a scimitar. Without this bend the weapon would basically be shaped like a cross. Due to this unique design Judas is wielded differently than conventional daggers. The style is almost like a short-sword combined with a stiletto, combining slashed with pinpoint stabbing. Interestingly enough this dagger invokes powers within it's user before the first form is even active. It gives the user a form of immortality, basically regeneration and boosted blood production when they wish. Along with this it makes their blood their only source of life. As long as there is blood within them they cannot die. Due to this Judas is known as one of the most dangerous of the 8. *'First Form': The fist form for all users of this differed greatly. However all are activated in the same way. The user must plunge the dagger into their non dominant arm near the elbow and drag a line down to their palm, their regeneration will not heal this until they undo this form. From this wound and any others they posses massive amounts of blood will pour out. The first observed form showed the user forming the blood into a sword and armor. The second observed form showed the user forming the blood into tentacles that swirled around them. The third obsessed form showed the user shaping their blood into guns. In all of these forms the blood production of the user is much much higher than the amount of blood they need to fight. It should be noted as well that to pass to the second form the user must insert the blade into their heart and turn it. *'Second Form 1': The first second form observed changed the appearance of the user and the weapon. The user was coated in an extremely hard armor that was constantly healing itself. Even if cracked or chipped the user's blood would simply replenish it. Judas itself is covered in blood that can shape itself into any bladed weapon the user wishes. Like the armor this weapon can simply reform if broken or dented. It should also be noted that the user's blood production is absurdly high. *'Second Form 2': The second second form observed changed both the user and the weapon. The user's body begins to rupture in various places and massive tendrils of blood pour out. One of these tendrils will coat the weapon making the blade extra sharp. This form is an all range mode in terms of fighting. The tendrils can reach an absurd distance and are strong enough to pierce steel with ease. Their absurd range and unpredictable movement can be the bane of anyone fighting it. However if one is to close to it they will see the most powerful attack this form can use. If the user manages to grab their opponent it is all over. They will place the dagger near their mouth and draw out all the blood their opponent possesses, killing them instantly. It should also be noted that the user's blood production is absurdly high. *'Second Form 3': The third second form observed only changed the weapon. This form allowed the users blood to create any gun they wised. This ranged from rockets to handguns made and fueled by blood. The bullets fired by these guns are extremely powerful and can easily piece steel. In the case of explosive guns the projectiles will explode in a powerful blast of very small needles of blood, capable of piercing through many objects due to their small surface area and power. The user is capable of creating these guns all around them and fire them without touching them. There have been two insanely powerful moves observed by this form. Pandora's Box which wiped out everything in a mile radius around the user and the Gate of Heaven. An attack capable of pricing through an entire mountain range. However it should be noted that both of these attacks leave the user in a near death state. It should also be noted that the user's blood production is absurdly high. Masamune Masamune is a slightly large katana, adjusting its height based on the user. Its sheath is pure white with a gold ribbon tied onto it. Kanji decorate the sheath spelling out the phrase Falling Towards The Sky. The blade itself is a shimmering silvery color with a golden hue. The handle is also white with a small blue gem at the base. This weapon can be wielded with one or two hands due to it's surprisingly light weight. There is also no particular style for it allowing it to be incorporated into most arts of swordplay. The sword also seems to project a pure and claiming aura around it. *'First Form': The first form for all of the users of the blade is the same. The sword weights almost nothing but hits like a truck allowing for extremely fast and ferocious fighting. The blade can also conjure multiple balls of water that the user can fire off at opponents like bullets. They can also manipulate this water to turn it into a covering for their blade to increase it's cutting power or a shield around the guard. *'Second Form 1': The first second form ever recorded changed the appearance of the weapon slightly. The Kanji on the sheath now says Fall Into The Past. This form changes the swords power completely. It can now not utilize water in the slightest. Instead wherever the blade cuts creates a gravity well that sucks everything towards it for a couple seconds. This creates an entirely new fighting style and allows the user to drag things into the exact positions they want before cutting them to bits. The most powerful attack recorded in this form was known as The Void. It's user would spin the blade so fast that it actually caused everything in the area to be sucked into it, slicing them to ribbons as they pass through. *'Second Form 2': The second second form ever recorded changed the blade quite a bit and enhanced its powers. The sheath of the blade becomes a deep blue and the ribbon on it becomes white. The handle of the blade gains blue wrappings instead of its previous white ones and a blue hassle trails from the end of the handle. This form enhances the water powers of the blade massively. A swing of the blade itself can produce a massive wave of water that is fully under the users control. They are able to create and shape water however they wish such as shaping it into a dragon. They are also able to control existing water with the blade, sending attacks back at opponents and shaping the seas. The most powerful attack ever recoded with this blade was a large slash of water that split the earth it traveled across, creating a massive fissure. *''' Second Form 3': The third second form ever recorded changed both the power and the appearance of the blade. The sheath stayed white but gained twisting lines of gold across it. The Kanji on the sheath disappears and reappears on both sides of the blade itself. The handle's wrapping become golden and the gem is replaced by a white and gold tassel that is about a foot long. The blades ability with water completely disappears and instead it gains the ability to send out slashes of gravity. Unlike the first second form these slashes push things away from them rather than pull things into them. Also they move like slashes of wind, traveling instead of lingering in the same area where they cut. The user is also able to fly while holding the weapon by freely controlling their own gravity. There are two extremely powerful attacks that have been recorded in this form. The first was the ability to move the sword in a certain direction and causing the gravity to shift that way. This moved everything but the user and caused massive damage however the area that the changed effect was only about a mile radius around the user of it. The other powerful attack recorded with this weapon was a ball of gravity that flew at an upwards diagonal angle and drew everything around it into it. This created a small planetoid like object out of the surrounding area that the user could drop on people at will. Lucifer Lucifer is a large guandao standing at about 8 feet. The pole is made of a red metal and plated with various decorative green and gold lines that run up it. At the point that the pole meets the blade there is a what seems to be a red demonic entity with a fully opened mouth from which the blade emerges. Though it is usually orthodox with this type of weapon most users will wield it with one hand as well as two. The weapon seems to radiate a malicious aura from it but does not otherwise seem very evil. *'First Form': The first form for all of the users is relatively similar. The blade will either be coated in brimstone or a green fire, with the users other hand being coated in the other. Brimstone is a fiery metal that is said to come from hell. It moves like a liquid with the harness of a metal and the burning of fire. On the other hand the green fire is known as hellfire and can eat away magic. They could use the brimstone to enhance their power and cut most objects. With the hellfire they could send out waves of it, however the range was limited. *'Second Form 1': The first second form ever recorded changed the appearance of the user as well. It gave them horns of green fire along with a flame covering their left eye. In addition to this they gained a burning green flame around their non dominant hand and a coating of brimstone around their weapons blade. While it isn't much of a change in appearance the power changed drastically. The user was capable of firing of massive blasts of fire from their hand as well as send out small shockwaves of brimstone. They were also capable of breathing the fire and emitting it from their body, essentially making them a bane to use magic on. The most powerful attack recorded in this form was the user taking on the appearance of a massive fire demon and releasing a blast of pure flames that trashed an entire forest with ease. *'Second Form 2': The second second form ever recorded with this weapon was less of a change in the user and more in the weapon. The user gained two horns and a demon tail while the weapon changed dramatically. It gained two large pipes that emanated from the demon figuring as well as going to 10 feet. The fighting style for this weapon differs greatly as it can now technically fly by utilizing a blast of hellfire from the pipes. Along with this the user gains the ability to generate brimstone, allowing from them to essentially slam their hands into the ground and cause multiple pillars of it to explode from the ground. The most powerful attack ever recorded in this form was a giant rain of brimstone that decimated an area. *'Second Form 3''': The third second form ever recorded with this weapon was probably the biggest change the weapon has underwent. Its blade turned sideways, making it a scythe and it had two pipes sticking out from the back of the blade. The user gains a ring of flames around each of their wrists and around each of their feet. The user can project flames from these to fly extremely fast and as a close range burning attack. Like the second second form this form's fighting style is completely different. The user combines the extremely fast slices the scythe can make via its flame thrusters along with their own ability to fly to make themselves a dancing flash of green and red. This style includes multiple spinning moves and extremely fast dashes. There have been two extremely powerful attacks recorded by this form the first is the user making a giant warrior out of brimstone that copied and extremely fast slice and left an area void of life in its wake. The other was... Beelzebub Lævateinn Muramasa